Netherrealm
|purposes = To imprison deceased souls or entities who have committed major evil deeds and have them undergo endless torture (ongoing). |status = Active |type of evil world = Unholy Hell-Dimension}} The Netherrealm is an unholy, supernatural of the negative afterlife in the Mortal Kombat universe. The Netherrealm due to it's semblance as an eternally volcanic "continent" with many volcanoes and lava pits, is comparable to Hell within the Abrahamic faithss as well as others of different religions and cultures. This world is where the dark deity Lord Shinnok, after being banished by his former fellow Elder Gods for his crimes against the universe, rules over it and reigns supreme over both the realm's demonic creatures and the souls of the doomed. Non-English Terms *地獄界 - Chinese *지옥계 - Korean Locations *Hell *Nekros *Netherrealm Cliffs *Prison of Souls *Pyramid of Shinnok *Bridge of Immortality (named after the Sea of Immortality) *Shinnok's Spire *Slaughterhouse *Cobalt Mines of Shokan (implied in Mortal Kombat: Conquest) Gallery Arena_netherealm.jpg Hellconcmk9.png Mk2011_hell.jpg NetherrealmPic2.jpg Netherrealm_Kamidogu.png Scorpion_Lair_movie.png|Netherrealm in the Mortal Kombat movie. Trivia *The Netherrealm has many names including Jioggye (in Korean: 지옥계, "Hell"), Nedeollandeu wang-gug (in Korean: 네덜란드 왕국), Dìyù Jiè (in Chinese: 地獄界), (in Chinese: 地狱), *The base area of the realm contains a city built by sorcerers, called Nekros, as a source of protection against the environment which drains life energies from the living. *Within the Netherrealm are Soul Stones, artifacts which can temporarily give energy to travelers to survive in the hostile environment. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Shujinko arrives during the "Festival of Torture", in which dead bodies burn and inhabitants watch them. *Shao Kahn is said to have many allies in the Netherrealm, though no names are mentioned as to who exactly. Ironically, Kahn invaded this realm in Mortal Kombat 3. *The Netherrealm is one of the only two realms that is infinite in size. *References are made in both Scorpion and Quan Chi's bios to the "fifth plane" of the Netherrealm, where Scorpion was always reincarnated until becoming the Champion of the Elder Gods. This strengthens the parallels between the Netherrealm and the Abrahamic Hell, as Dante Alighieri's Inferno names the 5th circle as the abode of the Wrathful. *It is often said that only those with an evil taint can access the Netherrealm. However, some individuals were capable of accessing the realm: **Taven, in the Armageddon Konquest mode, is able to freely access the realm. It may be that Taven's half-god status allows him to enter the Netherrealm despite lacking the required evil taint. **Sareena and Sub-Zero, in her Armageddon bio, both of them were able to access the realm. Although Sareena's entrance can be explained by being of the Netherrealm, an explanation for Sub-Zero is not given. **Elder Sub-Zero/Noob-Saibot, in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, was able to enter, however Raiden stated that he already had an evil taint in his heart, but only he can change it. **Shujinko, in the Deception Konquest mode, was able to enter in the Netherrealm by tainting his heart through working with the Lin Kuei, although it might have been because he was working for Onaga. **Nightwolf, in his Deception bio, is stated to have corrupted his soul with the Sin-Eater ritual, which would therefore allow him to enter the Netherrealm. After imprisoning Onaga in that realm, he was released from the realm. **Captain Marvel in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe was drawn into the Netherrealm by Scorpion's spear. Strangely, he wasn't released from the Netherrealm, perhaps because the RAGE tainted his heart; even if there was an explanation, the point would be moot as the events of the game are non-canon. *It is seen that some demons dislike the harsh environment of the Netherrealm, as both Ashrah and Sareena desired to escape. Category:Evil Realms Category:Hell-Dimensions Category:Evil Arenas Category:Cataclysm Category:Prisons Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Execution Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Doomsday Scenario